


Let's Watch

by camshaft22



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick loves to watch bad porn. Roy indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



Dick Grayson opened the door to his apartment, seeing a now familiar pair of boots at the door. He walked forward, entering the room and seeing Roy already sprawled out, waiting for him. Dick smiled and sat down, immediately putting his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Mmm. I take it you showered at the Batcave?"

"Yeah. I was covered in Ivy's pollen. Generally not a good idea to go running around with that on the suit," Dick says, leaning in to kiss Roy's neck.

"Sure you didn't get dosed?" Roy teases gently.

"Even if I did, I got my boosters," Dick assures him.

"As much fun as this is, it might be better after this," Roy said, holding up a DVD.

Dick grabs it and looks closer at it. "The continuing adventures of Boy-Wonder and Red Archer?" he asks, grinning.

"I know how much you love this shit," Roy says.

Dick laughs. "You love it. Push play?"

Roy rolls his eyes and picks up the remote. The porno starts with two men dressed as them on a rooftop. Dick slants an eye towards Roy, knowing he is probably already holding back a rant. What he sees, however, is a faint blush as the Boy-Wonder deftly slips Red Archer's cock out of his tights. He smirks to himself and starts rubbing the front of Roy's sweatpants.

"Getting off on this, Roy?" Dick asks, being coy.

"Only if you continue," Roy almost demands. He's already hard and making a tent out of the sweatpants.

There are moans in the background as Boy-Wonder takes Red Archer's cock into his mouth. Dick huffs a bit of a laugh and then follows suit. Dick focuses on Roy, blocking out the porno as Roy runs his fingers through Dick's black hair. The moans are almost in sync with each other as Red Archer comes first then Roy follows. Dick swallows and pulls off with an audible pop as he looks at the screen and sees Girl-Wonder, Monster Boy, Crow, Waterboi, Speedster, and Galaxyfyre join the other two heroes.

"I think we've had enough of this," Roy says, looking blissed out as he turns it off. "Round two, your bedroom?"

"Please," Dick asks as they get off the couch and head to the bedroom.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'DC_Kink' on LJ
> 
> Prompt: Dick finds it hilarious to watch the superhero porn parodies that people have done. When his partner finds one that stars him/her and Dick, they absolutely have to watch it together. They're both pretty surprised that they actually kind of get into it.
> 
> (Alternately, they laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing is. Either way is good.)


End file.
